Family Dynamics
by Lady Wraith1
Summary: The team including Todd go on a trek to investigate a weird energy reading and get a little surprise when they get there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Summary: The team goes on a trek to check out a strange reading and get a little surprise when they get there.

Today was just destined to be a bad day.

First, McKay had spouted some drivel about needing to check out some power reading on another planet. When Sheppard had questioned him on the importance of it they, which included John, Todd, Ronan, and Teyla, had been treated to an entire lecture on how the universe would manage to rip a hole into its own reality and then they'd find themselves floating in the Twilight Zone (Whatever that was thought Todd.) if McKay didn't get to check out the reading.

"You'll be sorry then!" McKay had half screeched. "Don't come crying to me when the galaxy destroys itself because you wouldn't let me check out the power spike!"

"Alright!" Sheppard had snapped, thoroughly exasperated once again with Atlantis' ranking scientist.

They had been sitting around a conference table. Sheppard had been about ready to kill McKay as he gave his dire end-of-the-universe-as-we-know-it lecture. Teyla had smiled politely for the first half, but pregnancy had eventually reared its ugly hormonal head and she had begun to shoot glares at Sheppard that could be loosely translated as "Shut him up now or be prepared to lose some rather vital components of your male anatomy", which only further led to Sheppard's readiness to kill McKay.

Todd had tried (and failed due to McKay's inane chatter) to put himself into a trance in order to ignore the scientist. He was immensely jealous of the ex-Runner whom he was pretty sure had taught himself how to sleep with his eyes open and without snoring. Either that or he had learned how to meditate. Personally, Todd was voting for the former.

So after Sheppard's exasperation finally made itself clear they had found themselves in a jumper headed towards the planet, which was 3 hours away by jumper from the nearest stargate accessible world.

Three hours in a jumper. Three hours in a jumper with humans. Three hours in a jumper with a neurotic human by the name of Rodney McKay. Todd could feel one of his eyes twitch. Oh, this couldn't get any better!

What do you know? He was right. When they landed they realized that they were going to be hiking through a prickly pine forest on a desert planet where it was 90 degrees F in the shade and 105 degrees F out on the sand dunes.

McKay had of course, worried about his skin. "Do you realize the radiation levels outside?" he had practically shrieked. "I have a –"

"—fair complexion." Everyone else, including Todd, chorused.

"Yes Rodney we know." Sheppard stated warily. "To bad. Now get your butt in gear and let's go. It's three miles to the power reading that will apparently rip a hole in the fabric of time or whatever if you don't have a look at it."

"I still say it's worthless." Ronan grumbled.

"Most likely, but let him have his ego moment of the week." Teyla had murmured back, careful to keep from being heard by Rodney, who was still whining to Sheppard.

"Why do you always park so far away?"

"Well we can't park the jumper in a tree now can we?" Sheppard snapped back. Todd took comfort in the fact that if he had to suffer through this than judging by the throbbing vein in his "brother's" forehead, he wasn't alone.

His gloating was cut short when the jumper opened and he stepped out onto the planet. It was, as the humans called it, 'frying hot'. He hated extreme heat. Honestly, weren't the nice, _cold_ hives a big enough clue? Oh, this was going to be a bad trip.

However, they all managed to make it through the trek without any 'accidental' feedings or shootings, much to everyone's surprise, although Teyla had informed both Todd and Ronan that if they glared at each other any harder then they were going to wilt the surrounding foliage.

When they had arrived at their destination it turned out that the device, with its unique Ancient architectural look, was powered by something that wasn't as powerful as a ZPM, and therefore, Rodney had conjectured, wouldn't be ripping any holes in the galaxy any time soon.

He had received four sets of glares upon this statement and had promptly started on another lecture on what would have happened if he hadn't checked it out since the inanimate object could _clearly_ tell when Dr. Rodney McKay of Atlantis had investigated it, and wouldn't dare do anything dubious without his _express_ consent. Sheppard was quick to cut him off.

"Well since we're here, what does it do?"

"I don't know! The power isn't even on. How could I possibly know?" the cranky scientist had replied. "Only one way to find out I suppose." Todd had seen fit to intervene at this point.

"Dr. McKay, surely it would be more prudent to know what this device does _before _we turn it on?"

"We won't learn what it does unless it's on!" McKay had replied.

"I've got to agree with him on this." Ronan said grudgedly while nodding in Todd's direction.

"Rodney, let's wait—" Sheppard started, only to be interrupted by Rodney.

"Okay here we go!" and with that he hit a button on the device. Nothing happened.

It actually didn't look like it was doing anything, Todd thought as they all stared at it.

BOOM!!

Okay, on second thought maybe it had been doing something, he conceded as he waved his hands around trying to clear the plumes of smoke from around him. The first thing he saw when the smoke thinned was Teyla.

She looked relatively unharmed so he continued to search through the smoke for the others. Oh, there was the Runner. How ……. fortunate…that he was unharmed. Now where were McKay and Sheppard?

The smoke cleared out more, allowing Teyla to join him in the search for the two missing humans. Ronan, who had been closer to the device, took a moment to catch his breath and then joined them.

"I do not see Colonel Sheppard or Dr. McKay anywhere." Todd informed the others.

"I think I see one of them." Teyla replied, somewhat quietly. When Todd glanced in her direction he realized she was staring in something akin to horror at a crumpled figure in front of her.

"Well it certainly looks like Dr. McKay." She said as she looked down at the figure that was looking around timidly. Apparently the smoky environment wasn't up to McKay's expectations, because he opened his mouth and a high pierced screaming began to issue forth from it. The screeching and crying was awful.

"Well it certainly _sounds_ like Dr. McKay." Todd told her, earning him a glare from the pregnant woman, while he pressed his hands against his sensitive ears. Really, the screeching was worse than when two queens went at it!

Teyla knelt down in front of the distraught scientist trying to calm him down. "Dr. McKay? Rodney?" When neither of these worked she tried something else. "Meredith?" she asked hesitantly. The screeching stopped, but the sobs continued. "Meredith, it'll be okay. We'll fix it."

Poor five-year-old Meredith Rodney McKay wasn't so sure. He was hot, hungry, and wanted a nap. Not to mention the fact that there seemed to be a big evil-looking green alien right by him. Looks like Area 51 had another breakout. Well at least there was a nice lady in front of him. Maybe she would take him home? And he supposed the big caveman would beat up the alien if it tried to eat him. Yup, that sounded good.

Ronan and Todd meanwhile were staring in wide-eyed, fascinated, awe-struck horror at the small child in front of them. As Todd felt a tug on his trench coat he knew that there was no way his luck could be _that_ bad. "Ignore it and it will go away. Ignore it and it will go away." He chanted to himself.

Another tug. Well, damn.

With absolute dread he looked down—and right into the bright eyes of four-year-old John Sheppard. John practically beamed up at him, while he held a fold of Todd's trench coat in one hand and waved frantically with the other up at the stunned wraith.

"Hi big brother!"

Oh yes. Today was just destined to be a bad day.

A/N: Review pls. Also, I know I normally do one-shots, but I might actually make this a chaptered story, so if you all like it a lot let me know and I'll add on to it. And to all my deviant-art viewers, I would really like a picture of the last scene so if anyone gets an inspiration from this then draw away. (It is a good possibility that I could be talked in to writing a humor one shot on something you wanted to see done.) Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Summary: The team, including Todd, goes on an off world trek and get a little surprise.

"This can't be good." Ronan grunted.

"Well spotted Runner!" Todd snarled in agitation, causing Ronan to glare at him. Teyla decided to intervene.

"I believe it would be prudent to evaluate what just happened." She said calmly. "Until then it is essential that we all stay calm." Here she glared pointedly at the two adult males left.

Stay calm indeed, Todd groused. _She_ wasn't the one with a child version of Atlantis' commander clinging to her, calling her 'big brother'! Although, she did have McKay to contend with.

Speaking of McKay, he was now flattened against Teyla. He had his hands locked together behind her neck and was pressing himself into her in an effort; it appeared, to not be noticed by Todd. So even as a bratling McKay was still afraid of him? Well, Todd thought, at least some things were still going normal. Now, on to other matters.

Todd looked down again at Sheppard, who still had not let go of his trench coat, and was still smiling up at him.

"Sheppard, what are you doing?" Todd asked the child in front of him. John merely tilted his head to the side and stuck out his lower lip slightly in a thinking manner. He was admittedly, cute, with his big bright blue eyes and dark hair that seemed to have a very slight wave in it. Not that Todd would _ever_ admit that to anyone.

"What do you mean, big brother? I'm sticking close to you since there was a big 'boom'. Now you know where I am and don't have to go looking for me."

Not like I would look for you, Todd thought grumpily. He so did _not_ handle kids. Ever. Human or wraith. Seriously, he avoided the youngest member of his hive (only about 300 years old) like the humans did with a plague.

"Whose that boy? Why is he crying? Who's that lady by him? She looks nice. Wow! Look at the caveman Todd! He looks really grumpy. You'll beat him up if he tries to eat me right? I bet you would win. Where are we again? Why are we here? Why did that thingy explode? Hey Todd –"

"Enough, Sheppard." Todd said, interrupting the young child's rambling. This is why he didn't deal with kids. Come to think of it, why did Sheppard remember him and not the other members of the team? Teyla seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"John, do you not know me?" she asked. When she received a shake of the boy's head in answer she frowned, as did Ronan.

"Why does he only remember _him_?" Ronan said, while nodding at Todd.

"My guess is that it has something to do with the bond we share since I gave him the Gift of Life." Todd answered. "Perhaps it allowed Sheppard to remember me when the conversion took place. It also would explain why Dr. McKay does not seem to remember anyone at all."

Teyla and Ronan looked back towards Rodney who still seemed to have a death grip on Teyla. Teyla began to speak gently to the frightened child. "Meredith do you know who I am?"

Little Meredith looked at Teyla curiously before he shook his head. A very cute head with adorable blondish brunette curls and big, wide eyes, she noted.

"Are you an aunt?" he asked. She frowned, not understanding the term.

"An aunt?" she repeated. She looked to both Ronan and Todd to see if they knew what he was talking about. Surprisingly it was Ronan who answered.

"On Earth, that is a sister of someone's parents. It also is a term used for a close friend of the parents so that they can have a closer bond with the child. Sheppard spoke often of one of his favorite 'aunts'. She was not related by flesh and blood, but had grown up with his mother and was extremely close to her." He said. Teyla nodded in understanding before turning back to Rodney.

"Yes, Meredith. I am your Aunt Teyla, and that man there is your Uncle Ronan." Rodney's eyes lit up.

"Oh so your married to the caveman? Wow!"

Ronan let out a groan as Todd smirked at his humiliation. Teyla merely sighed before she gently corrected Rodney. "No Meredith. We're not married, but we are very good friends." Rodney nodded again before he glanced over to Todd and John, who had been contenting himself with grabbing onto one of Todd's arms and swinging himself around the wraith while using his 'brother's' arm as a lever. Todd had steadfastly ignored him.

"Who are they?" he whispered to Teyla. She looked over at them and couldn't hide the grin that formed on her face as she watched little John play with the stone still wraith. Todd noticed and glared at her. He had also heard McKay's question and guessed on what she planned to tell the youngster.

"Don't you dare Athosian." He threatened. Clearly, Teyla had no qualms about not listening to him. With a smile she made the proclamation that officially doomed him.

"That's your Uncle Todd and cousin, John."

"Are you sure he won't eat me?" Rodney asked, referring to Todd.

"Yes Rodney, I'm sure that your uncle won't eat you." Teyla answered.

Oh great, now he'd have to contend with two brats. What had he done to be this unlucky? A sharp tug on his arm brought his attention back to John. The four-year-old had taken notice of the five-year-old looking at him and was curious to who he was.

"Big brother, who is he?"

Todd sighed again. " That is your cousin Rodney." Might as well play along he thought. John tugged at his arm again.

"Who are the other people?"

"That's your Aunt Teyla and Uncle Ronan." Todd answered patiently. It was a good thing that wraith were noted for their patience.

"Are you sure he won't eat me?" John asked, referring to Ronan.

"Yes John, I'm sure your uncle won't eat you." Todd answered.

Here he glared at the smirking Runner. How dare that inferior meat sack take enjoyment in his humiliation! Ronan merely glared back. The stare down didn't go unnoticed by the two kids.

"Why don't they like each other Aunt Teyla?" Rodney asked. She merely smiled down at him even as she beckoned John towards her. He willingly came over to check out her and Rodney.

"Oh, there from different sides of the family so to speak, sweetie." She answered.

"I bet big brother would win!" John exclaimed happily. Rodney looked scandalized.

"No way! Uncle Ronan would sweep the floors with him!" he shot back. Both Ronan and Todd were watching the blooming argument with nothing but hardly suppressed glee if their grins were anything to go by.

"My brother could beat your uncle any day!"

"He's your uncle too you know! And he would win any day!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Boys." Teyla interjected while at the same time glaring at Ronan and Todd. They at least had the grace to stop grinning.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"BOYS!"

Both kids turned around to look at her. With a sigh she stood up, preparing to gather everyone together so that they could figure out what to do next. The moment she turned to call Ronan and Todd over to her the kids resumed their fight.

"You're a pansy!" John exclaimed. A dramatically loud gasp could be heard from Rodney.

"Well you're an idiot!" he shot back.

"Stupid!"

"Moron!"

"Bird brain!"

"Turtle head!"

Teyla sighed again in exasperation before turning back to the two adult males. "Well?"

Todd shrugged. "I believe they'll sort it out."

Ronan just grunted. "It builds character."

Teyla quickly took on the resemblance of a drenched hen. With hands on her hips and death in her eyes she glared daggers at the two. "Fix it!" she hissed at them. "Now!"

They practically jumped to attention, before nearly fleeing away from her and towards the kids where the insults were getting rather interesting. Once again, a pregnant woman was a scary woman.

"Whiny poser!" John yelled.

"Unintelligent dunce!" Rodney yelled back.

"Okay you two, break it up." Ronan said while he caught up Rodney before fists could fly.

"He started it!" John accused.

"Did not!" Rodney shot back, waving his arms from his position in Ronan's hold.

"Did too!" John stated while trying to jump up at Rodney. It was then that Todd decided to scoop the mini commander up so that he couldn't get to Rodney.

"Enough Sheppard." He said while he walked away with a squirming four-year-old in his arms.

"But Todd!"

"No buts. Your argument is now over. No more yelling." Todd answered.

"Awwwwww. You're no fun at all!" John pouted, causing Todd to quirk an eyebrow at the child he held.

"Sheppard, you have no idea how often you've told me that."

"Well it's true." John grumbled as he crossed his arms. Todd merely smirked.

Ronan meanwhile wasn't having as much luck with little Rodney, who was now pitching a screeching fit in his arms.

"He called me mean names!"

"I know, but they're just words Rodney." Ronan answered gruffly. While having to console Atlantis' chief scientist when he was in a tantrum mood wasn't exactly new to him, he normally had at least a teenager's rationale when it cam to any wrongs committed against him. However, a five-year-old mind set? Ronan was completely lost. Fortunately, Teyla stepped in and took the crying child from him. Rodney calmed almost immediately. At least he was down to quietly sobbing.

Todd made his way over to them after he had ended Sheppard's whining. Teyla barely hid a smile as she noticed that John had chosen to piggyback on Todd instead of walking. The wraith, once again, chose to ignore the belittling of his dignity.

"I suggest we get them back to Atlantis where they can be checked on by your doctors to make sure nothing is adversely affecting them while they are in this state." He said.

Teyla nodded. "Agreed. We better get going it's starting to get dark and the temperature is dropping. We'll send Dr. Zelenka back with a team to recover the device."

"Just one question." Ronan said. "Who is going to drive back?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Summary: The team plus Todd follow an energy reading only to receive a little surprise when they get to their destination.

Todd had known that this was going to be a bad day. And wouldn't you know? He was right. He was currently attempting not to show his frustrated emotions around the humans, but that was hard to do since he currently had his human 'brother', the Atlantean commander-turned-monkey ('Thanks be to the human 'Animal Planet' television channel' he thought. Sometimes when he was stuck on Atlantis it was the only thing that kept him sane.) either hanging on his back or swinging around him using various appendages as his own jungle gym.

Not to mention the fact that they were stuck on a planet with no gate and the only two people capable of getting them off of it were currently either four or five years old. What had he done to deserve this? Sure there was that one time he had pranked the hive queen a few millenniums ago, but that was a looooong time ago. Surely karma had an expiration date?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Runner's gruff voice.

"Well now what?" Ronan asked.

"Well we are going to have to motivate these two to fly back to Atlantis and keep their attention on that for 3 hours." Teyla answered. Both Todd and Ronan cringed. Wraith or human, it didn't matter, keeping a young child's attention for that amount of time was next to impossible.

"We will need to alternate their flying times." Todd said. "We won't be able to keep them focused for that long."

"True." Teyla stated while nodding. "Perhaps we can induce Rodney by telling him it is a science trip and if he flies half way then he'll get to spend the whole week in a big science lab."

Todd nodded. Sadly enough that would probably work. Even now the child was showing the signs of chief scientist, poking and prodding at everything in the jumper with a look of utmost concentration on his face. The two had been more than a handful on the trek back to the jumper, with Rodney being carried the whole way after Sheppard had told him that there were giant anacondas in the forest that ate dweebs. When Sheppard had persisted in his behavior Todd had cut in, informing the young child that there were also giant anacondas that ate 'fly boys' as the humans called them. Looking back that was pretty stupid since Todd ended up having to have to give the small child a piggyback ride for two hours.

"And Sheppard?" he asked.

"Perhaps we can tell him it's a game simulation?" Teyla ventured. Ronan grunted in reply.

"That should definitely work."

It better Todd thought, because so help me, I'll pin Sheppards hands to the controls and drive myself if I have to.

"So who should go first?" Ronan asked. Teyla looked at Todd who gave a mental sigh before swinging John down from his back and looking him in the face.

"So Sheppard there is a brand new video game out. Do you want to be the first to play?"

A/N Okay guys I am soooooooooo sorry that this update took forever and that it's shorter to boot. (Ducks as angry readers fling things) I am dealing with finishing a degree, looking at moving to another city, and settling into a new job (on top of the college full time thing). So bear with me here. I'm going to try my best to update at least once a week, or maybe twice a week (although the chapters might be shorter). Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, and remember reviews keep me alive and well enough to write another chapter for all of you so please donate to the 'save the authors' fund with a review. For only one review a chapter you can sponsor your very own author and track their progress through their continual chapter updates. (grin)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

"Todd I'm bored."

"Deal with it Sheppard."

"Tooooodddddddd-"

"Shut up and drive brat"

"But this is sooo boring. There's nothing to look at. Whoever came up with this game sucks. I don't want to play anymore."

"…"

"Can we play something else Todd?"

"Just as soon as you pass the 'asteroid belt collision' level."

"But…Wait there's an 'asteroid belt collision' level? Cool! When is it coming up? Do I get to fly through it? Do I get to blast some rocks? Wow! That sounds cool. When is it coming up?"

"You have to pass the 'space flight' level first. That's the one your on now. It tests a pilot's patience and maneuvering abilities. Then you can blast an asteroid. You'll be there in about 30 minutes." It also tests your current 'guardians' patience when it comes to not killing you, you little brat' Todd thought with a mental grimace.

In the passenger seat Teyla's lips creased a little. "I do not think we should be allowing him access to the weapons." She said.

"Can you think of another way to keep his interest woman?" Todd asked her.

She shook her head and went back to trying to answer all of Rodney's questions as he sat in her lap gazing at all the stars. Toss had shut the science brat out long ago since he had to concentrate on Sheppard who was sitting in his own lap in order to reach the puddlejumper's controls. Even now though he caught things like 'gas giants', 'sunspots', and even something about 'little green men from Mars' (whatever that meant).

Ronan sat behind Todd and Sheppard. The Runner had fallen asleep a few minutes after their rather shaky departure from the planet.

John had been a little enthusiastic about taking off and the jumper had shot forward like a bullet sending everyone sprawling. Even with the inertial dampeners it was shaky enough to bounce everyone around (and give McKay a stomach ache which had stuck everyone with a howling child for 15 minutes until Teyla could finally get him settled down.) Todd had eventually pinned Sheppard's hands onto the controls with his own and settled them into a smoother take off. Eventually Sheppard had gotten the hang off driving and now was driving on his own. (Towards the 'asteroid collision level' Todd thought with a sigh)

Todd figured that he'd let Sheppard shoot a few asteroids on the way back if it would keep his attention. The original plan of letting each child fly for half of the trip was looking more and more like a bad idea, as Rodney couldn't keep his mind on one thing for more than two seconds. It was best to try to keep John's attention as long as possible and then let Rodney finish the trip.

They had been driving for about an hour now, and were at least a third of the way to Atlantis. He could only hope that he could manage to keep the child's attention for the whole trip. Teyla had mentioned that if they could get in range they could always alert Todd's hive to come get them. He had decided it would have been better to not tell her that he would go frolicking with the Runner before he let his hive mates see him while playing "Mr.Mom", as Ronan had called it.

The next half hour passed smoothly enough with McKay's inane chatter and Ronan's snores blending into the background. Then came the 'asteroid belt collision' level. In reality it was a group of rocks (about the size of the jumper) that were trapped in an outer orbit of one of the moons they had passed on the way to the planet.

Now time to teach the bratling how to fire the drones Todd thought. Oh joy.

" So I just think about that rock blowing up, brother?" The four-year-old John asked.

"Think more along the lines of shooting it with a golden light Sheppard," Todd said.

"Gold? Why gold? Why not red? Red is way cooler." Sheppard asked incredulously.

"This level of the game only has gold weapons." Todd replied while trying not to strangle Atlantis chief commander. The as an afterthought he added, "You will get a super laser that is red and can destroy a planet at a later level."

"Really? Cool!" John exclaimed excitedly.

Might as well motivate the kid to fly longer, Todd thought. Of course the jumper didn't have a laser, but Todd would make sure they were back at Atlantis before that 'level' came up in their 'game'. He found it ironic how the Lanteans loved so much violence in their video games but were the pacifists of the Pegasus Galaxy. Oh, how glad he would be when they arrived back to Atlantis. He was going to take a long hibernation after all of this. He deserved it.

Todd was jerked out of his thoughts abruptly as the jumper jerked a little and a golden drone shot towards the nearest rock and pulverized it into space dust. An excited cry followed.

"COOL!"

Todd merely closed his eyes and wished fervently that they would be back to the Lantean's city soon.

A/N: Sorry again for the long lapse between updates. I finally got a break from college (all week and a half of it before I take another full load over the summer). This chapter was shorter than I would have liked and I didn't think it was as funny as the others. I know that Teyla and Ronan weren't as involved with this chapter, but Teyla should definitely be in the next chapter more, when Rodney drives. As always, reviews are much appreciated. By the way I was thinking of having some of Todd's fellow wraith see him in his 'surrogate' role and showing their rather baffled responses. What would you all think of that?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

"Todd."

"What Sheppard?"

"I'm bored again."

"…" 'Must not kill small child.' Todd thought. "Very well Sheppard, it's McKay's turn anyways."

"But if he plays then I'll lose my game!" Sheppard cried.

"We'll save it alright?" Teyla said, as she quickly cut in to prevent the impending temper tantrum. "That way when you come back to it you can start where you left off."

"You mean I'll still only have three levels to go in order to get my planetary super laser?" asked the little four-year-old in awe. Todd could feel his eye twitch.

"Yes Sheppard, that is exactly what she is saying. However you are getting tired. And it is time to let Mc… your cousin, play for a little while." Todd replied.

They were two hours and 15 minutes into their 3-hour journey when John's boredom had begun to slow them down, his lack of enthusiasm clearly slowing the jumper down. It was then that Todd and Teyla had decided to let Rodney drive, hopefully for the rest of the trip. At first Rodney had complained about not wanting to 'play some inane IQ lowering game' but Teyla had bribed him by telling him that he would be rewarded with an extensive tour of a secret military science outpost. That had certainly gotten the little five-year-old's attention and he soon became more than ready to fly the ship.

Todd and Teyla switched seats with their respective charges (Todd had of course attempted to discreetly pry the little monkey menace off his arm and to drop him on the still sleeping Runner, but the brat had clung on to him like a starved iratus bug to a human). So here they sat with a child in each of their laps. Teyla used her hands on top of Rodney's to help him guide the jumper since he was having a little more trouble with it than Sheppard did. (A little trouble equating to barely avoiding large asteroids and giving the awake adults near heart attacks, which Todd discovered seemed to be a wraith prone thing as well when it came to small children and the crazy stunts they pulled).

"Watch the rock you nerd!" Sheppard snapped at Rodney. He was feeling relatively safe in his 'brother's' lap, and thus was getting pretty cocky. "You can't drive at all!"

"Hey!" Rodney yelled back. "No messing with the driver, retard!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would watch where you were going, lamer!"

"Well maybe I could watch where I was going if I didn't have to worry about stupid passengers, birdbrain!"

"Boys! Enough already." Teyla snapped as she cut in. The boys were starting to get on her pregnancy induced, short-tempered nerves. It didn't help that Rodney had taken his little hands off of the controls in order to wave them at his 'cousin' as he yelled at him. That action had nearly run them into yet another large space rock, and they had only been saved because of Teyla quickly pinning Rodney's hands to the controls and steering them around it sharply.

In all honesty, Todd couldn't blame her. It was the eighth time that they had almost collided with an asteroid and met their end (and the eighth time that Todd had found himself praying to every human deity that he could think of). Tempers were running short and naptime had come and gone for the two youngest members of the little group.

Fortunately the boys quieted at Teyla's command, and the team soon found themselves on their way again with fewer incidents than before (They only had two near collisions, which was quite good for Rodney's driving). Todd closed his eyes and attempted to go into a light doze, content on letting the Athosian guide Rodney for the next little while. However, what he was content to do, and what his 'little brother' was content to let him do were two completely different things.

Poke.

Todd ignored it.

Poke. Poke.

Again, Todd ignored it.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"What do you want you Ancient-forsaken child?" Todd snapped as his eyes shot open to glare at the kid in his lap.

"I'm bored Todd."

"Well what do you want me to do about it Sheppard?"

"Play a game with me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Sheppard, why would I possibly want to _play_ with you?"

"Because you're my big brother and you love me?" came the innocent reply. Todd was all too aware of his own bewildered expression, and of Teyla's barely contained giggles. Great. Now he would never live this down. That woman would never allow him to forget it. Well maybe he could eat her. Then he would be stuck with both kids. Oh yeah, and the Runner. He probably wouldn't be to thrilled to wake up and find the woman's husk in the pilot chair. And it's not like Todd could frame the Runner for it. 'No, better to let her get away with it this time', he thought.

"Nice try brat, but I do not care about your inability to amuse yourself."

"But you should."

"Why?"

"Because I can bore you to death too, or at the very least drive you crazy."

"Sheppard, there is absolutely nothing you could do to make me desperate enough to play with you."

"This is the song that never ends. Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it without knowing what it was, and they'll keep singing it forever and ever just because….."

10 minutes later

"I spy with my little eye…. something gray."

"An asteroid."

"Wow Todd. You're really good at this. How'd you know this time?"

"Because you've picked the same thing the last five times perhaps?"

"Nah. I think you can just read minds. Hey I know! Let's play Simon Says! It's awesome. You have to do everything I say, but only if I say 'Simon says' first, otherwise you lose. It's such a cool game. It's lots of fun, and completely cool. I think we should play, don't you? Let's play. Please Todd? Pleeeeeeease? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease? Please with ice cream and whipped cream and cherries and ……. Wow big brother. I didn't know you had such a large vein in your forehead."

A/N: Once again, my apologies for the late update. I hope you all liked it though. I'm planning on having Todd's fellow wraith see him in the "Mr. Mom" role next chapter. Please review. Reviews are converted to fuel to help me write. Honestly, it's scientific fact. (That and they help motivate me to get to this story through my 17 credits of college over the summer. Yes, I know. I am insane. Officially.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

"Jumper 03, you are cleared for landing in the jumper bay. It's good to have you back."

He loved that voice. He had never really talked to the technician who had spoken, but he was so glad to hear that glorious voice welcoming them all back to Atlantis that he might have to hug him. Well, in his mind. He was a Wraith after all. Wraith didn't show emotion to lowly humans. They didn't sincerely smile, laugh, or do anything that showed any sort of feeling. They most especially did not hug in the presence of humans.

Or at least that is what Todd's mind kept telling him. However, he was still trying to wrap his brain around that notion while staring down at the finally sleeping child in his lap that had some how managed to weave his little fingers through his long hair and the various leather straps of his trench coat. Todd had been discreetly trying to unlatch the little hellion from him for the past 15 minutes, in which Rodney had also fallen asleep (literally bored into unconsciousness from the 'video game'. Teyla had simply steered them back to rest of the way while holding Rodney's little hands onto the controls.) .

Now as they were landing in the docking bay Todd was becoming aware of a few things all at once. First, the Runner was waking up (great babysitter, that one, Todd thought. Oh how I envy the ability to sleep through squabbling children.). Second, his legs had fallen asleep due to little Shepherd's continuous presence on his lap, and third, the jumper door would be going down soon, and he still hadn't managed to unlatch the little Ancient-spawn from his person.

Ronan finally had come back to the land of the living.

"What happened?"

He promptly received two sets of glares. Todd decided to fill him in. "We have landed at Atlantis successfully. With no thanks to you in that matter."

Ronan glared, and was preparing to retort when Teyla distracted him. "None of that matters now. Here Ronan, take Rodney, I can't get up with him sitting on me." She passed little McKay to Ronan, who held the sleeping child away from him as though he were a rabid beast. Teyla rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronan. He's a little child he won't kill you."

"But it's McKay." Ronan stated, as though that explained everything. Once again, he was met with two glares. Teyla's was the more intimidating of the two however, as Todd's somewhat lost his affect as he was attempting to gracefully get up, and disentangle himself from Sheppard at the same time. Needless to say he wasn't having much luck.

"Ronan, so help me, you will hold him properly, or you will not like what the consequences are." Teyla threatened. It was clear to both males that right now her pregnancy hormones were not agreeing with her. Todd thought it prudent to simply stay in the background, though he was brave enough to let a smirk slip onto his face as Ronan promptly pulled Rodney's sleeping form closer to his body, so that Rodney's head was resting on his shoulder, and he was safely settled into Ronan's arms.

"Well what do we tell everyone?" asked Ronan. "It's going to be a little weird when we get off with two little kids."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Teyla answered. "For now, let's get off this Jumper, and get the kids checked out."

The two males nodded their assent as they let Teyla lead the way to the back of the Jumper. Todd had since given up on unlatching Sheppard from him, and had resigned himself to carrying out the little child who had mysteriously gotten his hands wrapped around the Wraith so that they clasped each other behind Todd's neck. His head was resting on Todd's shoulder with his face buried in his 'brother's' neck, so that his soft breaths caused Todd's skin to tingle.

A moment of nostalgia hit Todd, reminding him off two centuries ago when his hive had been caught in the middle of a solar storm. It hadn't been anything that had caused serious damage to the hive, but the solar winds and ion charges had rendered the engines inert so that they could only wait for it to pass by, and had caused the lights to flicker constantly, and the ship to rock about, much like a ship on a stormy ocean. He had come across the ship's youngling Steersus. The child was only 15 years old, but was the equivalent in size and maturity to a human three year old.

Steersus was a scientist, and due to this breeding he had been born to one of the few hive females much like a human child was, not like the mass drone birthings from a queen. His mother had not been attending to him (to this day she still did not, as though she was ashamed that her child had been born a scientist and not a commander) and he had crept into the halls in an attempt to find someone who would comfort him. (Thinking back, Todd realized, he had probably been trying to convince himself to run to the Queen's chambers for a comforting female presence, but had soon been too scared to move.)

Todd had been making his way to report some minor damage to the hive to his Queen when he came across the scared child in the hallway. He had been pressing himself into the wall and trying to seem small and insignificant, as his instincts told him to do when scared (younglings didn't fare well if they were noticed by an enemy hive member, so this was a natural survival instinct). His eyes had darted to Todd, and widened in recognition upon seeing the Second Commander. Todd had stopped in his tracks upon seeing a frightened youngling in the hall during a solar storm with no attendant. He knew who it was immediately; there were no other younglings on the hive.

His initial reaction had been anger, but not at the child. He was angered at the mother for once again ignoring her offspring's needs. Such maternal ignorance was actually very unnatural for Wraith. They rarely had children (true children, drones were mass produced), and when they were born they were cherished by the entire hive, even if they were not born to the Queen. Todd had instinctively crouched down near the child and opened his arms, to which Steersus had responded by practically leaping onto him and winding himself around the comforting presence of a ranking male of his hive. Todd had stood and continued on to the Queen's chamber with the youngling in his arms shaking like a leaf due to the storm's affects on the hive. Solar storms were rare, and Steersus had never experienced one in his very short life.

As they neared the Queen's chambers he felt a mental sweep from the Queen. She would have easily picked up on his anger and would wander as to its cause. As to his anger, he had every right to it. Wraith children were not normally born to a single female, but rather to a mated pair, rare as they may be. The fact that Steersus only had his mother to watch over him was odd. Todd held no delusions to the child's parentage. He was fully aware that there was a very good chance that the child he was holding in his arms might very well be his own son. Wraith lived for millennia. Abstinence wasn't exactly a society norm, and the higher-ranking males had their needs. If they were lucky enough to find a female to accept them for that time then that was all right with the hive. These matings merely satisfied instincts, they were not to create children, which made the event of Steersus' birth both confounding and out-of-the-ordinary. However, with the mother not saying whom the father was he could not claim paternal rights.

He entered the chamber to find the Queen sitting in her throne expecting him, with her mate, the First Commander, by her side. Upon seeing the child wound around him her eyes narrowed into a glare. With a beckoning motion she had Steersus brought to her. Todd had wordlessly handed the child over to her and watched as he curled up in her lap, clinging to her, and burying his face in her neck. The First Commander had watched on, seemingly without interest, but Todd could feel slight reassuring pulses flowing from him to both Steersus, to calm his fear, and Todd, to calm his anger. As the Queen's mate he knew what parental instincts were manifesting themselves inside Todd, just as he was aware that Steersus was most likely Todd's son.

Todd had delivered his report and them been dismissed. As he left he couldn't help but feel slightly justified in his anger as he felt the Queen send a mental rebuke through the hive's intricate mental network to Steersus' neglectful mother. He doubted it would help with his one-time lover's disgraceful parenting, but at least she would feel the wrath of the Queen, and Steersus had found comfort in the Queen's mothering arms to last him through the storm.

To this day Steersus was still the youngling of the hive. He had of course grown over the last two centuries, but was still considered to be very much a child. He had gained the height of a Wraith scientist, but was still lanky, and still had not had his first feeding. His scientific mind at times caused enough mayhem to drive both the First and Second Commanders up the wall, as the humans said, and allowed the Queen plenty of mirth at the expense of both her mate and Todd.

Todd was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of the Jumper door lowering. He glanced out to see that Colonel Carter was there with Major Lorne, no doubt making sure everything was all right since they had arrived back late. Teyla walked out of the jumper, followed by Ronan, with his arms full of sleeping McKay, much to the bewildered gazes of the two Lanteans outside the ship.

"Teyla, where are Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm afraid we had a little trouble with the energy reading we had found Colonel." Teyla replied. Sam was about to respond when she was distracted by Todd walking out with a second dozing child in his arms.

Lorne could only look on in horror as he was starting to piece together what had happened. One could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he glanced at the miniature uniforms on the two children, and began to notice eerie similarities to both Atlantis' second-in-command, and its chief scientist.

"No….. way" He finally said. Sam caught on quick enough. She was gaping at Ronan at this point.

"Is that……. Sheppard?" she asked.

"Actually Colonel," Todd said, "This is Sheppard."

"We were going to have Doctor Keller check them out." Teyla explained. "We will explain the situation on the way."

The group started off towards the infirmary, Teyla telling Sam what had happened, and Lorne staring at his shrunken commanding officer in unabashed horror.

As they neared the infirmary Todd felt a presence sweep across his mind that almost had him freezing on the spot. Miraculously he kept walking. Best not to alert the humans. He wasn't even sure he had really felt that. The mental sweep happened again. 'Oh please no.' Todd thought. 'Surely the universe isn't that cruel. I _know_ I haven't done anything to deserve this.'

It was with absolute dread that Todd stepped in the infirmary after the others. Sure enough there was the hive's chief scientist, and the First Commander, both of whom looked up upon their arrival. The scientist's face was filled with confusion, while the First Commander kept his stoic appearance, although Todd could feel a push in his mind signaling mental speech.

'_Did you mate with a human whilst with these Lanteans?'_

Todd sent a heated glare at the higher-ranking male, even as he set the sleeping Sheppard on a bed, and struggled with untangling the child from him. In the end he only managed to be released when Teyla helped unwrap the child from him.

'Hilarious. I'll have you know these humans toyed with a device that shrunk Sheppard and McKay to children.'

The First Commander merely let a small grin tug at his features, while the scientist was desperately trying to keep a straight face. He could easily hear the First Commander teasing the Second Commander. It wasn't exactly something a Wraith heard every millennium.

'_I'm sure. My, he does seem to be attached to you doesn't he?'_

'_Don't be ridiculous.'_ Todd replied.

Of course it was at this point that Sheppard chose to wake up from his nap. He looked around the room warily due to all of the new people, until his eyes fell upon Todd. He immediately took a flying leap off of the bed onto Todd before anyone could stop him.

"Big brother!"

Todd let out a groan as he was once again saddled with a small energetic child. The First Commander merely let out a wider grin and the scientist promptly bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

'You're right. He's not attached to you at all.'

Todd was about to retort when he felt another presence fill his mind. 'Oh no' he thought, 'just when I thought that this couldn't get any worse.'

The Queen had joined with them, no doubt drawn by her normally stoic mate's mirth. A humor-filled feminine voice filled his mind.

'Well this is just the most adorable scene ever. Honestly my Second, I never knew you had a little brother. Where have you been hiding him all of these centuries?'

The scientist couldn't help himself anymore, and let out a choked squeak as he turned his laughing into a coughing fit, effectively scarring more than one human for life.

Todd merely planted his face in his hands while letting out another small groan of mortification. He wouldn't hear the end of this for centuries.

A slight tug on his hair caught his attention and he looked up to see Sheppard staring back at him. "You shouldn't worry so much, big brother. Honestly you'll worry so much that your hair will turn whi…Oh. Never mind."

The First Commander was no longer trying to hide his amusement, and the scientist was almost doubled over in silent laughter.

--Elsewhere in Atlantis, later on--

"I'm telling you Ray. That Wraith was actually _laughing._"

"No way, Henson. Wraith don't laugh. I think you were getting a little happy with the morphine there."

"I'm being serious. He was totally cracking up. I'm going to be ruined for life!"

A/N: Wheeze! Gasp! Made it! I'm halfway done with summer college. (I'm never taking 17 credits over the summer again, ever!) I get a few days break (not even a week, whoopee) so I decided that I'd rudely ignored my readers long enough. Sorry! I hope everyone liked the little flashback from Todd's POV. I actually had only meant for it to be a paragraph, but the plot bunny from heck attacked. I know that this chapter was more serious than the others (the kids were asleep for the majority), but hopefully the next will be on a lighter note. I may have to do battle with the plot bunnies. Everyone wish me luck. It may be hard, and there may be rabbit stew involved by the end of the day, but darn it I'm gonna win! Oh, reviews are appreciated. By the way, I don't know if I mentioned this, but in this fic verse Todd's hive is working with the Lanteans in order to defeat a rogue group of Replicators that are extremely hard to get rid of. Just FYI.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

It had been four hours since the team had returned to Atlantis. Since then it had been decided that the boys were to be given a private infirmary room each so that they could be sequestered from prying eyes, but still be near the infirmary in case an emergency occurred with their new child bodies. It had also been decided that the boy's guardians were to remain with them. Todd had, of course, gotten the short end of the stick (the universe really hates him this week). While Ronan and Teyla could readily switch off 'child duty' with Rodney, John would only stand to be separated from Todd for half an hour (and only if Teyla was in the room) before he started wailing his head off for his 'big brother'.

The attending doctors and nurses had figured this out when Todd had left to go back to his hive in order to feed, along with half of Atlantis thanks to the amazing abilities of the small child's vocal chords. John had started out by repeatedly asking for Todd. When he got tired of the answer 'He'll be back soon' he had progressed to crying. When 5 minutes of crying had failed to produce a disgruntled wraith in the infirmary he had decided to draw out the big guns and the shrieking began.

No amount of bribery could end the child's fit, and so 15 minutes into it and many thrown lollipops, stuffed animals, and various medical instruments later a messenger was sent to the control room (there were many volunteers to escape the infirmary) to beg Colonel Carter to ask to have Todd brought back immediately.

Poor Todd had been in the middle of informing his Queen of the mission's events when they had been contacted by the First Commander. He sounded far away due to the distance his mind was spanning, but they heard him none-the-less.

_I hate to cut in Beloved_ came the First Commander's thought as he addressed his mate _but it seems that our Second Commander is needed back on Atlantis post-haste._ There had been a smugness in his voice that Todd knew would not bode well for him.

_What is so important that it interrupts my little chat with him hmmm?_ The Queen had asked.

_Apparently 'Big Brother' is being missed_ came the teasing reply. Todd let out an audible groan causing the Queen to glance at him and let out a tinkling laugh. Todd had seen this as a good time to interject before his reputation was completely ruined beyond all repair.

_The brat will live _He snipped.

_But I'm not sure the Lanteans will. Really, this child is throwing quite the fit _came the First Commander's answer. _Come to think of it, he puts you to shame Motherheart.(1)_

_He's trying to feed on someone?_ Asked the Queen sarcastically.

_No, but he has tried to pull out the psychiatrist's hair. _

Both wraith flinched. Pulling another's hair was down right dirty. Todd couldn't exactly blame Sheppard though. That female _was_ extremely annoying. The Queen caught the echo of his thought and tried to hide her grin behind her hand. When the thought passed she looked over at Todd again.

Todd let a frown tug at his face. Suddenly the Queen had the impression of a small child with their hands behind their back glaring at the ground while scuffing there shoe when told to do something they didn't want to do.

_You're on Atlantis. Why can't you calm him down? _Todd asked.

_Well if the way he keeps yelling_ 'That's the wrong wraith!" _is anything to go by, I'd say I just won't do. No, I think this is a job that only the brave Second Commander can handle._

"Perhaps you should head back my Second. We do need the Lanteans in one piece for this alliance to work." The Queen said.

Todd gave a deep sigh and bowed to his Queen before turning and leaving the chamber. When he had left the Queen turned her attention back to her mate.

_All this talk of small children makes me feel empty. I believe it may be time for-_

_No_

_You did not even let me finish-_

_Absolutely not_

_It has been nearly a millennium my Throne Warrior(2)_

_Not a millennium long enough Dear One._

_I feel empty_! She snapped.

_Tell the navigator to fly through a solar storm. Steersus will be in your arms in a heartbeat_ had come the wry reply.

_You used to love fledglings. What is wrong with you?_

_You are not seeing this squalling child. I have no wish to go through this again for another few centuries._

_Fine! The Second is on his way to relieve you First Commander!_ She snapped, ending the link. Her abruptness caused him to flinch, but not nearly as much as the use of his rank did. Clearly she wasn't happy with him right now, and he had no doubt that he would be hibernating on the other side of the hive when he got back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Todd had never been so warmly received on Atlantis than when his cruiser set down on one of Atlantis' piers. He was escorted by a security detail to the infirmary. He was vaguely aware of the First Commander stalking past him, grumbling to himself mentally as he headed for the cruiser.

'Sounds like another blissful fight between mates' Todd thought. 'I hope he's ready for a fight when he gets back' Mated wraith had intra-relationship woes just like married humans, however, unlike married humans the female did not try to eat her mate in a fit of rage. 'Probably why he's not ready to have another fledgling just yet. How many times did she feed on him last time she was pregnant?'

His thoughts were cut short when he entered the infirmary. The screeching was horrendous. Honestly, he had heard irratus bugs that sounded better than this puny human. He had to restrain himself from clutching his ears against the noise as he stepped into the room where John was.

The small boy was sitting in the middle of the chaos that he had created. There were stuffed animals, pens, and various medical equipment strewn all around. The bed was torn up with the sheets somehow landing across the room; the pillows completely gutted except for one that John was clutching to himself. Dr. Keller and Dr. Heightmeyer were trying to calm the child down along with a few other nurses that seemed like they were merely putting up a front when all they wanted to do was flee for their lives. Todd noted with some wry amusement that Heightmeyer seemed to have the beginnings of a black eye.

John had his eyes screwed shut and his face was a brilliant red. He was clutching the one intact pillow in his tiny fists and holding it to his chest. He had tears streaming from his eyes and kept screaming, "I want Big Brother!"

Todd decided to take pity on the boy and his caretakers and cleared his throat. The reaction was immediate. John's head immediately shot up and his eyes widened beyond belief at the sight of Todd. Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief as the small four-year-old let out a happy cry and literally launched himself off the bed and onto Todd like a monkey, all the while yelling "Big Brother's back!"

Seeing as the maelstrom of screaming and crying was over the extras in the room filtered out, most of them immediately heading off to catch some sleep. Dr. Keller stayed long enough to inform Todd she'd be back to give John a check-up when he was calmer and Dr. Heightmeyer had attempted to get through to the small child, but one well-placed glare from Todd had her quickly leaving the room. Todd found himself left alone with a slightly sobbing, hiccupping child wrapped around him with his small head resting on the wraith's shoulder.

Minutes passed and eventually John fell asleep on Todd's shoulder. He had no doubt been exhausted by his temper tantrum. Todd took a little while to simply look over his small charge, making sure he was all right. After he had made sure that John hadn't hurt himself he laid him down on the bed and fetched the discarded blanket to drape over the boy.

All John needed at this point was rest. Todd knew from experience that temper tantrums were not harmful. They were just how most children let out excessive frustration and anger, and were to be expected at this young of an age. Past experiences with Steersus had shown him enough to know what to worry about with tantrums. It was amazing how both boys reacted violently when they weren't getting the attention they wanted. (Steersus had often thrown fits like this when he was younger since his mother never had time for him. He would get desperate enough to do anything to get his mother's attention. There were limits to how often the Queen could fill in as his mother figure and when that limit had been reached he let the entire hive know it.)

Dr. Keller had come in a half hour later and done an exam on John while he slept and then left them alone. Todd had taken up a meditative position in the room with his fingers touching at the fingertips and head bowed, much like when he had guarded Steersus' dreams decades ago.

Meanwhile Atlantis was thankful that it could finally get some peace and quiet.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In another infirmary room…

"Rodney, sweetie, come out from under there." coaxed Teyla.

"No way! If I come out the shrieking cougar will get me and eat me!" came the stubborn high-pitched reply.

"Rodney, there is no such thing as a shrieking cougar. Why would you think such a thing?"

"There is too a shrieking cougar! That's what was making all of the noise for so long"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"It's not an idea, it's a fact! Uncle Ronan said that the noise was coming from a shrieking cougar and that if I didn't stay hidden under the bed and remain absolutely quiet it would come in here and eat me! Don't you know it likes children? We taste better."

Teyla slowly turned to cast a murderous glare at the completely unrepentant Runner who was lounging in a nearby chair. He only answered with a shrug and a grin. Her threatening glare was cut off by a loud gasp from under the bed.

"Oh no it stopped! That means it got someone, but the only other child here is……OH NO! IT ATE JOHN!!"

A/N: There you guys go. Another chapter. Maybe I'll actually get some sleep after this who knows. As for the numbered words above they are wraith endearments. 1) Motherheart is a term that the First Commander uses for his mate because she is mother to the hive, essentially giving it life. He is telling her that she is the mother or life giver of his heart, in other words she is what keeps him alive, is his reason for living, etc. 2) In wraith society if the Queen has a mate it is his right to guard the throne when the Queen is present. He is her right-hand, her protector, her number one warrior. By calling him her Throne Warrior she is essentially saying 'my dearest husband' or 'my strong mate' or for the more whimsical among you this phrase can be equated to 'my knight in shining armor'. Also, when the First Commander believes he will be sleeping on the other side of the hive for a while it can be equated to when a husband knows that he will be sleeping on the couch. In this AU fic Heightmeyer is alive (I don't know who replaced her after she died).

I hope to have another chapter out to you all much sooner than the others. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Oh, and in response to some reviews, no the chief scientist is not Steersus. Steersus is still extremely young by wraith standards. He's about 200 and has not fed yet, meaning he isn't even a teenager. He's about 10 in human years. When he starts to develop his feeding slit he will be considered a preteen, and when he begins to feed and his body begins the change from needing solid food to survive to needed human's life source he will be a teenager (puberty for wraith, complete with rebelliousness and tempers). He won't be an adult until at least 800 years of age, and even then he will be considered a young adult who will still be nurtured by the hive like how human young adults are still cared for by their family (face it, there normally isn't some radical change in the way people live the day they turn 18).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If only…

Disclaimer: If only….sigh

Looking back, things had been going way to good. Considering the radical change the two boys had gone through it was nothing short of a miracle that their bodies had lasted this long without repercussions, but at last the consequences of their rapid age change had caught up with them and now everyone on Atlantis was knowing what it felt like to deal with two very sick little boys. However, it may be prudent to start at the beginning of the day.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Todd had ended up having to sit on Sheppard's bed with the young boy throughout the night due to the child's uncanny ability to sense whenever he moved away, even when the boy was sleeping. Todd had tried meditating through it, but there was just something about a four-year-old human child winding themselves around him while they slept that was ever so distracting to the proud Second Commander. Due to his inability to meditate and his unwillingness to sleep near the presence of so many humans, he had ended up just watching the young boy the whole time he slept.

It amazed Todd how similar this young child was to the grown-up Sheppard, and yet, at the same time, how dissimilar he was. There was the absolute stubbornness that always drove Todd crazy and there was definitely the ability to manipulate Todd into doing anything that Sheppard wanted him to do (although Todd would _never_ admit that to anyone), but at the same time there was an utter fearfulness of being alone and a cherub-like innocence about the boy that had long ago faded from the stoic distance-loving colonel that was Atlantis' military commander. It wasn't at all in character for the Sheppard he had grown to know; no, not the Sheppard that let few people into his life; not the Sheppard that had previously been requesting missions as far away from humanity as possible.

Due to their special bond, Todd had become privy to some of John Sheppard's most closely treasured secrets, but even he had not been able to see this young boy that Sheppard had once been. Though he would never tell anyone, it pained him that such a radical change could take place in such a short span of time. For Wraith, children grow extremely slow, both physically and mentally. Their innocence and naivety is to be guarded and nurtured, not discarded like in most human civilizations. Their children grow up when they are ready. Truth be told, Todd could never see himself forcing Steersus to 'grow up'. To see the radical change that would take place in Sheppard in such a short number of years was saddening. He could grumble all he wanted, but this was his 'brother', and he was still so young to Todd, even before his present age mishap.

Todd's rather morose musing was interrupted by the shifting of the small figure that had somehow wiggled all the way into his lap, _again. _He glanced down to see Sheppard's eyes slowly flickering open. 'There goes my tranquility' thought Todd. As if he had read his 'brother's' thoughts, Sheppard sat up with his wide eyes on Todd.

"Good morning Big Brother!"

"What is good about this morning Sheppard?"

"Ummm…. the sun is shining?"

"There are no windows here, how do you know that?"

"Lucky guess?"

"It's probably a good thing you didn't become a scientist Sheppard."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's get you breakfast. Come along, I imagine your doctor will want to see you."

With that Todd stood up and headed for the door, the still slightly groggy four-year-old following behind him like a wobbly lamb after its much more steady-footed mother. As Todd entered the main infirmary area Dr. Keller looked up from her work station and took notice of them.

"Good morning you two." She called.

"Good morning pretty lady!" John chirped while catching a hold of Todd's hand in both of his own.

Todd could feel his eye twitch. 'So you're playing it cute this morning, huh, brat?' he thought to himself. He then directed his attention back to the doctor, having given up completely on trying to detach the little imp from his hand (or any other part of him for that matter) once he gotten a grip. "Hello, Dr. Keller. I believe Sheppard needs to eat. Do you humans not need sustenance three times a day?"

Dr. Keller gave off a smile at this. "Yes, it is preferable. Let me just call down a plate for John. I better get one for Rodney too come to think of it. Then I can give him a check-up while we wait. Is that alright with you John?" she asked the small boy kindly.

John looked at her before turning and looking at Todd inquisitively with the universal child look of 'Is it safe?'. Todd gave a barely noticeable nod in response to the boy's unspoken question. Sheppard than promptly turned around and beamed up at Jennifer. "Okay!"

Jennifer gave him another smile before turning her comm. link on and ordering the boys breakfast plates to be brought to the infirmary. Then she let John take her hand and led him over to a bench where she lifted him up to sit on it. Todd stayed close at hand to ensure that the child did not freak out. He was well aware of many of the Lantean's aversions to needles.

"Ow!" John yelped when Dr. Keller pricked him with a needle to get a blood sample.

"I'm sorry, John. I have to get a blood sample to make sure you are all right. Just hold still and when you are done I'll get you a lollipop, okay?" she asked.

John frowned but the prospect of a lollipop cheered him up so he settled for glaring at the needle and keeping a death grip on Todd's fingers. Todd gave him a glare.

"It's a needle Sheppard, not an irratus bug." This caused the four-year-old to look up at him curiously.

"Todd, what's an irratus bug?" John asked as Keller carried the blood sample to another workstation.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Todd's mouth. Oh, the _fun_ he could have with this.

"Why Sheppard, I'm sooo glad you asked." The absolute glee in the wraith's voice normally would have clued John in that something bad was about to happen, but in his child-state he was an easier catch than a sick deer to a pack of wolves. "An irratus bug is something that waits in the dark and feeds on people, small Lantean children specifically. It waits until the child does something bad and then it latches onto their neck and slowly sucks the life from them. It can strike for a variety of reasons. Sometimes it eats children who don't eat their vegetables, other times when they don't take their medicines, and there have even been a few reported incidents of it grabbing a child that did not make their bed properly."

John was staring at Todd in wide-eyed horror when Keller came back.

"Okay, I'm all done here-" she was cut off when she glanced over and saw John's face. "What's wrong with him?" Todd sent a grin her way.

"Oh we were just discussing what happens to children who don't do as they are told."

Dr. Keller shrugged and gave a smile. "Well as long as it doesn't give him nightmares."

Todd stopped grinning immediately. Oh crap he thought, I'm still in charge of the brat. Crap, crap, crap!

"There's a plate for John. I told them to set it out on the table on the balcony so the both of you can get some fresh air." Dr. Keller finished. Todd thanked her and took Sheppard out to the medical balcony (he had to carry the imp, something about 'to traumatized by getting pricked to walk'). He found he wasn't the only one out there. Sitting down already eating were Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney. They all looked up when the two made their appearance. (Todd immediately dropped John, traumas be darned, he _was not_ losing any more of his dignity in front of the Runner).

Rodney let out a happy squeal at seeing his 'cousin' alive and well, what with the shrieking cougar incident of last night. "John you're alive! I thought the shrieking cougar got you and ate you!"

John looked at him with a funny face, previous blood test forgotten. "There's a shrieking cougar?" The boys were missing the rather amusing background with Ronan frantically signaling Rodney to shut up, while Teyla glared at Ronan, and Todd smirked at the Runner as well. Clearly someone was still in trouble from that prank last night, and judging by both Teyla and Ronan's disheveled appearances, neither of them had gotten much sleep last night. However, completely unaware of 'Uncle Ronan's' frantic signals little Rodney continued on.

"Yeah, Uncle Ronan said that there are shrieking cougars who eat children who don't stay really quite. He said when they stop shrieking that they have caught someone and are gonna eat them." Todd was pretty close to downright giggling. Everything was going his way. John was getting his fear of being eaten if he misbehaved reaffirmed, Teyla and Ronan finally looked as tired as he felt, and above all the pregnant female's fury was centered solely on the Runner and not him. At least until John opened his mouth and ruined it.

"Wow, Rodney that's really weird. Thanks for telling me; I sure don't want to get eaten by a shrieking cougar (Teyla had begun to edge her knife towards Ronan who was discreetly sliding away from her at the table.) Hey you know to watch out for irratus bugs right?"

Oh no. The 'female glare of death' swung in his direction at the mention of irratus bugs, and Todd was pretty sure that he saw the knife start to change direction as well even as John kept talking.

"Yeah they come out and eat you if you don't do stuff like eat all of your food and clean your room."

Teyla had seen fit to cut in before the conversation could take a turn that would give both boys nightmares for a month. "Boys your food is getting cold, why don't you come eat now?"

Both boys had then joined her at the table and proceeded in 'chowing down'. Ronan had resumed his breakfast as well (on the other side of the table, away from Teyla). Todd merely took the time to survey Atlantis' horizon from the high medical balcony. The ocean was sparkling blue in the morning sunlight and the waves were rolling gently across the water. Every now and then there was a waterspout from where one of the great whales of Atlantis would surface, but they were few and far between. The boys were chatting contentedly and the grown-ups were actually getting along. All in all it was a good morning. (Which never occurs in Atlantis, as we all well know)

"Rodney, what's wrong sweetie?" Teyla asked with concern. Both Todd and Ronan looked over to the boy who was pale and shaking clutching at his stomach. John was also looking at Rodney weirdly.

"I don't feel good Auntie." Rodney said in a soft tone, not at all like his usual self. "My tummy hurts and I feel really hot." Teyla abandoned her place at the table and went to him, placing her hand on his forehead, and just as quickly yanking it back.

"Good grief, he's burning up. We need to get him inside. Ronan I need some help."

The Runner was up in a flash, all jokes gone now that he could see that something was definitely wrong. "What could be wrong with him? He was fine an hour ago." He asked even as he scooped the trembling child into his arms to take him to Dr. Keller.

Todd immediately centered his attention on John, looking for any negative signs, and wracking his brain for any peculiar traits that the child might have shown this morning. He had woken up on his own, had taken the examination well, was sociable, and had a healthy appetite, but then again so had Rodney (except the examination, that had involved lots of lollipops and hugs) So far it looked like everything was fine for his own ward. Then it happened. The light in John's eyes just seemed to die as he grabbed his head and let out a groan. Then he clutched his stomach and his body started to tremble all over.

Quicker than he thought was possible for him, Todd was at the boy's side, grabbing him up into his arms and swiftly following the other's to the balcony door to find Keller. That, as it turned out had not been necessary, as she came running through the door, stopping short of running into Ronan. "We need them inside immediately! I found-. Oh, that was quick."

She hurried back through the door, followed by the others. The kids were obviously getting worse with whatever they had because Rodney had started to squall in Ronan's arms and John was getting fidgety and letting out tiny whimpers while hunching over his stomach as Todd carried him into the infirmary. They were directed to two different beds as a host of nurses and doctors got IV drips ready and assembled a tray of small injections by each bed.

"Dr. Keller what is wrong with them" Teyla asked. Keller finished giving orders to her staff before she could answer. Todd would later deny it, but those few moments felt like an eternity. When she did answer, it wasn't good. "The machine they came in contact with altered some of their cells when it changed them to this age. Granted most of the changes were needed for the age decrease, but something went wrong. It altered some cells that shouldn't have been. I only just found it in their blood work. From the radiation that was sent into their bodies and the test results I got back I can only conclude that they have a cancerous virus."

Most of the room froze at that. Ronan and Teyla had been around the Lanteans long enough to understand what cancer was and how bad it was (typically someone on Atlantis had a relative with it, a botanist here, a scientist there). Todd had learned from Sheppard about the Earth disease. Apparently it had been one of the things that had led his father's death.

"I had always thought that cancer was a mass of genetically mutated cells that were reproducing. How can it be a virus?" Todd asked.

"My guess is that it was a different kind of radiation that they were exposed to than what we are used to dealing with. It seems to have mutated certain parts of their cells so that their immunity has been compromised much quicker than someone with cancer. It has the characteristics of cancer and acts like a virus, so until we know what we are dealing with I'm going with cancerous virus." Keller answered. "You all had better settle in. It looks like it's going to be a long day."

Now, twelve hours later, with the sun beginning to set and the first of Lantea's two moons rising, it looked as though the doctor had been right. Todd glanced over from his elected post of meditative standing near John's bed to see Teyla curled up on Rodney's bed with the little boy's head in her lap, watching him sleep, and the Runner collapsed in a nearby chair with his head back and mouth slightly open letting out a soft snore every now and again. The human male's ability to sleep so much still astonished the wraith. Why couldn't he sleep through everything? It would have been useful when he was bringing up his own son.

Right. Like you would have actually slept through it. You were a veritable 'mother hen' as the humans say whenever Steersus was sick or injured.

Todd quickly hid a grimace. It wouldn't do to have the Lanteans notice that he had to now deal with the First Commander. _Get out of my head and leave me in peace,_ he thought back. _And I was not a mother hen, I was a concerned hive adult. _

_Call it what you will, but I seem to recall a certain Second Commander menacing our chief scientist for a cure when Steersus had that horrible cold, oh say one hundred years ago._

Todd restrained another grimace. _Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?_

_Not particularly. I seem to have nothing to do._

_So your mate is still making you sleep on the other side of the ship then. Your social skills when it comes to the opposite sex never cease to amaze me._

_Ouch. _

Todd let out a grin. Him: 1, First Commander: 0. He was very near laughing until another voice intruded on the two male's banter. A much more feminine voice that held the distinct sounds of displeasure.

_He's right you know my dear. Your social skills could use some work,_ the queen added.

Todd was not one to make the mistake of thinking that she was taking sides. Currently she was still a ticked off female and ticked off females took their wrath out on anyone, including innocent Second Commanders.

_You're just saying that because you are mad at me for not wanting a fledgling right now Motherheart._

_Don't you 'Motherheart' me you cur. Perhaps I'll find another Throne Warrior._

_Female! Do not make me come over to that side of the ship!_

_I'd like to see you try it!_

_That's it!_

Todd sighed as he quietly disengaged himself from the argument between the two mates. They could threaten all they wanted but he knew that either way the outcome of this argument was most likely going to be a pregnant queen. Whether or not she tried to eat her mate first depended on the First Commander's quickness in evading her claws. Plus, if he remembered correctly their third child came about from an argument as well, but of course, that was three thousand years ago.

He pulled back to his present situation and stared down at the child in the bed near him. John was asleep with an IV in his arm feeding him a mixture of antibiotics, fluids, and pain medication. The virus had wracked both children's bodies with extreme pain as it forced their muscles into strong contractions and caused their temperature's to skyrocket. While Dr. Keller had not wanted to subject such young children to strong pain medicines like morphine, in the end she had not had a choice as the children's tears and cries had only increased throughout the day.

Dr. Keller came over to look over the boy's stats before pulling the curtains around each bed, leaving the children's guardians with a sense of privacy (not that the snoring Runner noticed). Safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't be seen Todd risked sitting down on the bed next to Sheppard. The boy, as though sensing his presence, shifted closer to him, sparking some long lost feeling he hadn't had since Steersus had been sick so long ago.

Todd resolutely crossed his arms and glared up at the ceiling. "This is ridiculous' he thought. 'By all rights I should be back on my Hive, not here, babysitting some little brat.' Sheppard shifted again, his hand snaking out and grabbing a lock of Todd's hair, murmuring something softly that distinctively sounded like "Big Brother".

That did it. Letting out an exasperated sigh Todd gathered the child up into his arms and shifted so that he lay in the bed, allowing the boy to sleep on his chest with his little fingers wound through his hair. Looking down at the child, the wraith figured he would at least rest his eyes. 'I am only doing this to make sure he stays asleep longer.' Todd reasoned with himself. 'There is absolutely no feeling what so ever involved with this. I'll only close my eyes for a little bit.' He thought he heard two disdainful snorts in his mind, one rather feminine, before he drifted off.

Later on in the night Dr.Keller went to check on the boys in their separate areas before turning in for some shut eye herself. Rodney was still asleep on Teyla's lap, with the Athosian woman resting on a pile of pillows that allowed her to remain propped up so that Rodney would stay on her lap. Ronan was surprisingly awake and watching over his sleeping companions. She gave him a small smile and informed him that the other doctors had devised a treatment that, while not curing the problem the virus was causing in the small boys, at least diminished its effects until they could come up with a way to reverse what had happened to them.

She then left to go check on John. As she pulled the curtain enough for her to get around it she was preparing to greet Todd when she stopped in her tracks, and actually had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle at the sight that met her eyes.

There on the bed lay the fearsome wraith with his eyes closed, clearly asleep. His chest was rising and falling in a slow rhythm, and while the sight would have been serene to some, the effect was somewhat ruined by the little boy sprawled across the wraith's chest. John lay with the side of his face pressed against Todd's chest; his little mouth slightly open while he took long slow breathes. Both of his hands were fisted in the wraith's hair on either side of his head, and most surprising of all, both of Todd's arms were wrapped around the child as though he had fallen asleep hugging him.

A/N: Right….so this has taken a rather long time to update…. (ducks as angry readers fling objects at author) Umm….sorry! Hey, at least I should be able to update this more often now since I got my associates degree (yay ) Next item on the list, bachelor's!

Also I know I mentioned this before, but seriously people, any artists out there that want to draw a scene from this story? Come on, you know you want it…..(Waves treat in the air) If anyone wants to draw a scene from this please do, just send me the link so I can see it!


End file.
